


mmm watcha say

by Lunala



Series: Meme Series (because I'm a jerk) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, ayyy dick, im sorry guys, um yeah another meme one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/pseuds/Lunala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all Phil had ever done was love Dan, but what happens when Dan meets the REAL love of his life?<br/>pt. 3 of the meme series<br/>(I'm so sorry I have so many regrets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mmm watcha say

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey it is I (swiggity swilip it is I filip ;) )  
> anyways yeah so read this and if u wanna blame anyone blame my boyfriend  
> he prompted this  
> find his tumblr and complain to him (psst his name is stuff-for-fandoms) ok anyways bye

hai my name be fill lesser and I'm dating my beauty boyfriend Dan uwu

i luv him so much moar den all de stars in the sky he's just soo kawaii ^_^ he has brown silk hair and chocolate orbs in his amazing face damn he's so pretty

lel sry I'll get back 2 me I just luv Dan 2 much

anyways I make utube vids on my Chanel 'amazinfill' (not tHose type of vids u sickos) and I have soo many followers B) every1 luv me 

today I was makin a vid w Dan and I was so happy 2 be w him :D

"so danny" I said 2 Dan and the camera

"do u want 2 tell the filions wat we r doing soon?¿?"

"YASS FILL" he scrEamed

"WE R GONNA HOST A SHOW CALLED THE BBC RADIO 1 TEEN AWARDS. I AM SO EXCITEMENT!!!1!"

we started 2 jump around and dance, we r both v V happy rn

we continue 2 film and I talk about the newest animal 2 attack me 

"so today I was walking down the road and I saw a squirrel and it attacked me! And then a crazy woman came up to me because I attract crazy people! And then I went up to the animal and I was just like I LOVE ANIMALS I LOVE I’M OBSESSED WITH ANIMALS ANIMALS ANIJDASDFI IAJROIAFHWQ"

I start screaming because I just really fucking lOve animals ok don't juDGE ME

dan is laughign @ me and I dunno y but I say bye to utube and stop the vid

"Dan bb y u laugh @ me all I did was talk aboot animales¿"

"o sry hun I luv u"

"u 2 bb ;)" 

dan suddenly cLimb on toppa me and whisper "ooh bb I'm so horny.,. I luv it when u animal :P"

i throw him on2 the bed and start grinding on him pants

"0h bæ I'm gonna fuk u till u can't walk would u like that bb" I whisper in2 his hearing flesh

"YASS FILL SLAY MY ASS"

i riP his pants off and look @ his butt

wOw

so beauty butt

I start rubbing the butt and whisper "Look at that booty, show me the booty Give me the booty, I want the the booty Back up the booty, I need the booty I like the booty, oh what a booty Shaking that booty, I saw the booty I want the booty, lord what a booty Bring on the booty, give up the booty Loving the booty, round booty Down for the booty, I want the booty Hunting the booty, chasing the booty Casing the booty, getting the booty, Beautiful booty, smoking booty Talk to the booty, more booty… Fine booty All about the booty, big old booty Serious booty, amazing booty I’ll take the booty, where is the booty Stare at the booty, walking the booty Touching the booty, whos got the booty Grabbing the booty, rubbing the booty Loving the booty, hugging the booty Kissing the booty, holding the booty Watching the booty…. Kicking the booty Sleeping booty, screaming booty Harder booty, softer booty Sweeter booty, sour booty New booty, used booty Who’s booty, sister’s booty Your mama’s booty Cookin booty, mean booty Good luck with the booty Foreign booty, home booty Road booty, found booty Covered booty, bare booty Sweaty booty, powder that booty Bad booty, sadder booty Wide booty, wider booty… Double wide booty Live for the booty, I like the booty Suing the booty, scared of the booty Expensive booty, cheap booty Discount booty, rented booty Leased booty, selling the booty Working booty, easy booty sleazy booty, greasy booty Need a lot more booty Wet booty, dry booty I hope that one’s my booty Pretty booty, Pity booty Little bitty booty Beautiful booty, caressing the booty Dissing the booty, missing the booty Messing with the booty Oh what a wonderful booty Powerful booty, finding the booty Give me the booty, wake up booty Breakfast booty, lunch booty Supper booty, dinner booty Expensive booty, cheap booty Buffet booty, hot booty Cold booty, takeout booty Delivery booty All Booty Booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty booty"

i hear Dan start 2 scream because my voice is just 2 beauty 4 him

he starts to cum in his pants and so do i

dan is 2 hot (hot Dan)

we fall on2 our bed and start 2 breath again because we are soso tired D:

i roll over and say 2 Dan "Dan ilysfm bæ <3 xxx"

""same my lil fillipie"

we both simile and fall in2 a deep dark slumber

;))

*fast forward to a few weeks later at the teen awards*

Dan an I are in snazzy outfits and we r realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllly pumped to talk to celebrities

we see sO many famoose peeps like at least 3 :0 Ariana starbucks even gave us ears like wowee she such a pretty 5 yr old :)

Dan and I r know onstage in a thingy and I'm v happy bcuz it's our anniversary and we r hosting a show!¡!!1!! 

we r next to a famoose person and Dan won't stop starring @ them :(

im thinkin bout who he is and then I remember! he's nickel jonas!!! from them jonas bros! ohhhhhhhnooooooo! I suddenly remember a vid that I made when we first did the utube! I get a flashback from fillisntonflame2

"""Dan do u secrete hav a crush on nickel jonas¿"

""ńo of coarse not!"

“"oh rly? then wats dis!!1!" I start 2 reach in2 my lovers shirt and pull out a pic of nickel an I gAsp

”"that iS PERSONAL PERSONAL PIC!!¡!"

i am brought back 2 rn where we r next 2 nickel

oh no

what if my bootyful Dan leafs me 4 the jonas

nooo

we start 2 say some things and I think Dan is saying somthin bout his self esteem and then! nickel hug him! I am v V anger! but I don't show it I am nice man in a shining fedora

wait y is Dan starring at nickel w the heart eyes howl

no

i get the <3 eyes

not short shave head man

unACCEPTABLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

i give the award to zoy sug for the vloggy thingy and I fast run off

dan is still w nickel

i might cri now

oh no

;))

we r no in a special interview room and we r talkin 2 nick again

Dan won't stop lookin at nickel and I just can't look it's killing me and takin control jealousy turning saints in2 da sea swimming thru sick lullabies choking on ur alibis but it's just the price I pay destiny is calling me open up my eager eyes cuz I'm mr brightside

i start talk 2 nickel and dan so we can do the 7 second gayme that I made (AND NOBODY GIVES ME ANY FUCKING CREDIT 4 IT OK CHECK URSELF) and Dan is (Gerard) way 2 excitment 4 me 2 handle

why is he like dis 2 nickel and not 2 me¿ I am soo much more kawaii and nickel is just short muscle troll

when we r playin I ask nickel 2 tell Dan 3 complimens

""I like ur shirt Dan I like ur shoes Dan I like ur hare Dan" he said in a smexy voice

dan was blUshing now and I'm v v angrY :(

"wow... and. so. fast." I yell @ them

they won't stop sayin all of dese cutesy thangs 2 each other

hmph °_o

when we get home imma ask Dan what he was doin

;))

I am finally home an I'm still soo angry @ dan

"danny games howl! what were u doin??? I thought that wE were dating not u and muscle troll!!1"

i start 2 cry because damn Dan howl

he just says 2 me "it's phine fill ily v much ok" and then he slAms the bedroom door in my face

danny y

;))

*a few months later*

Dan and I r back 2 normal now and I luv him v much and we r so happy :)

one day I was talkin to Dan and he said that he want 2 go 2 japan

i decided 2 be a gr8 bf and get Dan tickets 2 japan!!!! but shhh now it's called jaFAN

"hey daaaaannnyyyyyyy guess wat!"" (hey lil mama) I whisper in his ear 

"omg wat"" 

"i

got

u tickets

2.........,....

JAPANNNNNNN!1!!!"""“"

"OMG BB ILYSFM WOW FUK ME RN IM URS”

i imedeatley pounce on toppa Dan and throw him on the smexy times bed ;D

we start 2 do the sex and I put my thingy in his thingy and we scREAM W O W ORGASM

Dan quick fall asleep and so do I we r so tireddd

a few hours ltr I wake up cause I her someone talkin

"ooh yea bb, I can't wait till I get ridda fill so I can b w u”"

omg wtf! wat is Dan doin! an wat will happen 2 me!!!

2 b continued...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys next chapter in like a day or two B)


End file.
